concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Butterfield Blues Band
Mike Bloomfield Line-Up: 1963 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Smokey Smothers - guitar *Jerome Arnold - bass *Sam Lay - drums Line-Up: 1964 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar *Elvin Bishop - guitar *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Sam Lay - drums Line-Up: 1965 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar *Elvin Bishop - guitar *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Sam Lay - drums Line-Up: 1966 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar *Elvin Bishop - guitar *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Billy Davenport - drums Line-Up: 1967 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar (left band in early 1967) *Elvin Bishop - guitar (left band in 1968) *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Billy Davenport - drums band continued on with many more changes over the years. 1963 summer 1963 Big Johns Club, Chicago, IL 1964 May 22, 1964 Southerland Lounge, Chicago, CA 1965 July 25, 1965 Rhode Island (Newport Folk Festival 1965) November 27, 1965 Town Hall, New York City, NY (supporting Paul Butterfield Blues Band & Jim Kweskin Jug Band) 1966 January 5-16, 1966 The Trip, Hollywood, CA January 17-30, 1966 The Trip, Hollywood, CA January 21, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA January 28, 1966 Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA February 4-13, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA March 1966 Huntington Beach, CA spring 1966 Poor Richard's, Chicago, IL spring 1966 Southerland Hotel, Chicago, IL Spring 1966 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA Spring 1966 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA March 25-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 28, Paul Butterfield was a guest on the CBS program “To Tell the Truth” in New York City, an appearance probably arranged by manager Albert Grossman. After he identified himself as the real harmonica player, Paul performed “Born in Chicago” with the Norman Paris quartet. April 1-10, 1966 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA April 15, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 16, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 25, 1966 SUNY Stony Brook, LI, NY April 26-May 8, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI Early May 1966 Big John's, Chicago, IL May 12-22, 1966 Poor Richard’s, Chicago, IL Summer 1966 Madison, WI (venue may have been The Factory) 1966 Royal Arms, Buffalo, NY Spring (May 18?) 1966 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA Summer(?) 1966 Falmouth, MA June 3-18, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York, NY (Also on the bill for this two-week engagement were Albert King and B.B. King, and folk/rock artist Fred Neil. In Neil's band were Harvey Brooks, Al Kooper & John Sebastian) June 20-25, 1966 Club 47, Cambridge, MA July 1-10, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with The Blues Project & Big Joe Williams (1-3, only). Sunday night, July 3, the show was closed for jam session between members of the Paul Butterfield Blues Band and The Blues Project) 'Jimi Hendrix occasionally sits in with the Butterfield Band during the Cafe Au Go Go’s Sunday evening “Blues Bag” jam sessions. ' July 19, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI July 27-August 7, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York, NY August 9-14, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI August 26, 1966 Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (Rheingold Central Park Music Festival) August 27-September 4, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 1966 Philadelphia Folk Festival, Paoli, PA (Philadelphia Folk Festival) (unconfirmed) September 17, 1966 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Monterey Jazz Festival "Nothing But the Blues" afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane, Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters) September 23-24 & 30, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (First Bill Graham shows at Winterland with Jefferson Airplane & Muddy Waters) September 25 & October 1-2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Muddy Waters) September 23 and 24, as well as September 30 and October 1 (the Friday and Saturday night shows) were scheduled for Winterland, and the September 25 and October 2 (Sundays) were Fillmore afternoon shows. However, due to riots in the Fillmore district, the October 1 (Friday) show was rescheduled from Winterland to the Fillmore, but was still only attended by a few hundred people. October 6, 1966 Basketball Pavilion, Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA (with Jefferson Airplane. Bloomfield also sat in with the Airplane, using Jorma Kaukonen’s Guild guitar) October 7-8, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & The Grateful Dead) October 8, 1966 Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (Pacific Jazz Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters) October 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & The Grateful Dead) October 14-16, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & Big Mama Thornton) Georgie Fame UK Tour 1966, with Chris Farlowe, Butterfield Blues Band, Eric Burdon and Geno Washington October 17, 1966 Ronnie Scott’s, London, ENG (press conference) October 19, 1966 Cromwellian or The Scotch of St. James, London, ENG (the Band jammed with Cream) October 20, 1966 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (The band had to play with borrowed equipment for their initial gigs and were very unhappy with their sound) October 21, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 22, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (after the gig Bloomfield met up with Eric Clapton and played together briefly backstage between Cream’s sets at nearby Leeds University) October 23, 1966 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG October 25, 1966 Odeon, Manchester, ENG October 26, 1966 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG October 27, 1966 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG October 28, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 29, 1966 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG October 31, 1966 Gaumont, Southhampton, ENG November 1, 1966 Odeon, Bolton, ENG November 2, 1966 ABC, Carlisle, ENG November 3, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, ENG November 4, 1966 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG November 5, 1966 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG November 6, 1966 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (This was the last date scheduled for the Georgie Fame Tour) November 8, 1966 Blaises Club, London, ENG (2 shows) (poss 9th as well) November 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG November 12, 1966 Manchester University Union, Manchester, ENG November 12, 1966 The Jigsaw Club, Manchester, ENG November 13, 1966 Ram Jam Club, Brixton, ENG November 14, 1966 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG November 15, 1966 London, ENG (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go" lip-syncing "Come On In", broadcast November 18, 1966) November 15, 1966 Eel Pie Island Hotel, London, ENG November 16, 1966 Ritz and Plaza, Birmingham, ENG November 17, 1966 Ritz, Skewen, WAL November 18, 1966 The Refectory, London, ENG November 18, 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG November 18, 1966 Golders Green, London, ENG November 19, 1966 Lewes Town Hall, Lewes, ENG November 26, 1966 Town Hall, New York City, NY Late 1966 ABC studios, New York, NY(?) (US TV "Stage 67"(?). The Butterfield Band performed on this variety show along with Dionne Warwick. The date is uncertain, but the program only ran one season and none of the aired shows features Butterfield or Warwick. It is possible that the show was recorded for use in the cancelled second season and shelved or perhaps used in the ABC special “The Songmakers,” aired February 1967) December 1, 1966 The Matrix(?), San Francisco, CA (? probably Fillmore or Avalon ?) December 5-11, 1966 Cafe A Go-Go, New York City, NY Winter 1966 Whisky A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA 1966 Le Hibou, Ottawa, ON 1967 January 8, 1967 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (Part of RCA’s “Promotional Night". Bloomfield & Naftalin guested with Jefferson Airplane) January 13-14, 1967 Jordan Hall, Boston, MA (with Otis Rush) January 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA January 20-22, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet) January 27-29, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet) January 31-February 12, 1967 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA February 24, 1967 ABC-TV Studios, New York City, NY(?) (US TV "The Songmakers" performing "Born In Chicago". A special ABC show about the process of creating of pop music. It also featured the Mamas & the Papas, the Blues Project, Judy Collins, the Byrds, Simon & Garfunkel, Dionne Warwick and Smokey Robinson & the Miracles. The Butterfield Band’s segment was probably recorded at an earlier date, perhaps originally for the cancelled program “Stage 67". Broadcast February 24, 1967) February 25, 1967 MIT, Cambridge, MA ("IFC Weekend" at midday) February 25, 1967 Sargent Gym, Boston University, Boston, MA (at 8.30) February 25, 1967 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA (suported by Jim Kewskin Jug Band) (Mike Bloomfield officially quit the Paul Butterfield Blues Band after having to play these three performances on February 25) March 10-12 Living End, Detroit, MI March 27, 1967 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (with Allen Ginsberg) April 9(?), 1967 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY (Sunday jam session between the Butterfield Blues Band and Cream. Mike Bloomfield and Mitch Ryder also sat in. Line-Up: Paul Butterfield, Elvin Bishop, Mark Naftalin, Billy Davenport, Jerome Arnold, Jack Bruce, Eric Clapton, Ginger Baker, Mitch Ryder, Michael Bloomfield) May 16-28, 1967 Unicorn Coffee House, Cambridge, MA May 29-June 10, 1967 The New Penelope, Montreal, QC June 26-July 2, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY July 11-16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Roland Kirk Quartet & (11th-13th) New Salvation Army Band & (14th-16th) Mt. Rushmore) July 16, 1967 Devonshire Meadows Raceway, Northridge, CA (KRFC Fantasy Farye and Magic Music Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Canned Heat, Merry-Go-Round, Thornshield, New Delhi River Band, Heather Stones, Country Joe and The Fish, Sunshine Company, Humane Society, Solid State) August 22-27, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cream & Southside Sound System) September 2, 1967 Earl Warren Show Grounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by the Sunshine Company & Alexander's Blooz Band) October 13-15, 1967 Ambassador Theater, Washington DC (supported by Mosaic Virus) October 21, 1967 Back Bay Theatre, Boston, MA Butterfield, hca, v; Elvin Bishop, Michael Bloomfield, g, v; Mark Naftalin, kybds; Keith Johnson, tp; David Sanborne, as; Gene Dinwiddie, ts; Bugsy Maugh, b; Phillip Wilson, d. November 21-26, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY ("The Blues Bag", with James Cotton Blues Band, Richie Havens, Blood, Sweat & Tears (cancelled), Dave Van Ronk (cancelled), Odetta (cancelled), Larry Hankin (MC) and others. During the engagement, Mike Bloomfield sat in with the band. The set was filmed and released as "Live at the Cafe Au Go-Go") December 21, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Thyme & The Rationals) winter 1967 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA 1968 January 18-20, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet & Ultimate Spinach) February 15, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton & Albert King) February 16-17, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton & Albert King) March 2, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Blue Cheer & Music Machine) April 12-13, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Charles Lloy Quartet & Tom Rush) May 5, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY (Free concert, with Jefferson Airplane & the Grateful Dead) May 24-26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (24th) The Frost, Buffy Reed Phenomena, (25th) The Jagged Edge, Fox, (26th) MC5, The Psychedelic Stooges) July 2-4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Ten Years After & Truth) July 12-13, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Sly & The Family Stone, Velvet Underground & Rockets) July 26, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA July 30-August 1, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Santana & The Hello People) August 2-11, 1968 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA 1969 February 28-March 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Albert King & (28th) BB King & (1st) Lumpy Gravy) March 8, 1969 SDSU Peterson Gym, San Diego, CA (supported by Sons of Champlain & Taj Mahal) March 13, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (with Lee Michaels & Elvin Bishop) March 21-22, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supported by the Grateful Dead & Jethro Tull) March 27-30, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mike Bloomfield & Birth) April 24, 1969 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL ("Cosmic Joy-Scout Super-Jam - A Benefit Concert For The Phoenix Academy". with Mike Bloomfield, Paul Butterfield, Nick Gravenites, James Cotton, Duck Dunn, Sam Lay, Buddy Miles, Otis Spann, Muddy Waters And Friends, The Ace Of Cups & 'Members of The Quicksilver Messenger Service'. August 5-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day (replacing Fleetwood Mac) & SRC) August 15-16, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Johnny Winter & The Flock) September 6, 1969 Cincinnati Zoo Amphitheater, Cincinnati, OH (First Annual Midwest Mini-Pop Festival with Vanilla Fudge, Grand Funk, Lonnie Mack & Dee Felice Trio) November 7-8, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Santana & Humble Pie) December 19, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (supported by Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 1970 February 11, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Magic Sam Benefit, With Mike Bloomfield, Elvin Bishop Group, Charlie Musselwhite, Nick Gravenites) March 5-8, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Renaissance) September 3-5, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Rig) December 17-20, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Buddy Miles & Quartermass) June 26, 1971 Midway Stadium, St. Paul, MN ("Open Air Celebration", supporting The Band, John Sebastian & Delaney & Bonnie, with Muddy Waters & Crow) July 24, 1971 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting Quicksilver, with Jo Jo Gunne) July 22, 1972 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA (supported by Doc Watson) April 15, 1973 Virginia Commonwealth University, Richmond, VA (supporting Paul Butterfield's Better Days, supported by Boz Scaggs, Hookfoot & Blackhawk) April 20, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA April 26, 1973 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ (supporting Stevie Wonder) February 16, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI July 5, 1975 Stepping Stone Ranch, Escoheag, RI (New England Blues Festival, with Taj Mahal, Muddy Waters, Tracy Nelson, Mother Earth, John Lee Hooker, Freddie King, Babe Pino Band, James Montgomery Band, Koko Taylor & Her Blues Machine & Luther Johnson) October 1, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Tribal Stomp hosted by Wavy Gravy, with Big Brother and the Holding Company with Nick Gravenites, It's a Beautiful Day, Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Allen Ginsberg, Michael McClure, Lenore Kandel, Diane Di Prima, Congress of Wonders, The Committee) October 6, 1979 Vanderbilt University Alumni Lawn, Nashville, TN (Free concert supported by Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Rick Danko & Fabulous Thunderbirds) Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1978-11-21 - Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1979-00-00 - New Haven, CT Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1979-09-07 - Parr Meadows, Brookhaven, NY Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1979-10-29 - Masonic Temple, Seattle, WA Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1979-12-13 - Blue Note, Boulder, CO Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1982-11-18 - Jonathon Swifts, Cambridge, MA Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1982-11-19 - Loeb Center, New York City, NY Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1984-09-19 - Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY Paul Butterfield & Rick Danko - 1985-07-17 - Getaway Inn, West Saugerties, NY Paul Butterfield - 1976-07-29 - Pipeline Tavern, Seattle, WA Paul Butterfield - 1978-11-15 - Grugahalle, Essen, GER (GERMAN TV "Rockpalast") Paul Butterfield - 1983-03-21 - Indianapolis, IN Paul Butterfield - 1985-03-17 - The Getaway, Saugerties, NY Paul Butterfield - 1985-04-20 - The Stone, San Francisco, CA (Byrds Tribute) Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1966-05-18 - Unicorn Coffee House, Cambridge, MA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1966-09-30 - Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1966-10-14 - Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1966-10-14 - Fillmore, San Francisco, CA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1967-06-17 - Monterey Pop Festival, Monterey, CA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1969-01-14 - Kulttuuritalo, Helsinki, FIN Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1969-01-16 - Tivoli Concertsal, Copenhagen, DEN Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1969-01-17 - Olympen, Lund, SWE Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1969-01-18 - Concergebouw, Amsterdam, NED Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1969-08-00 - Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1970-12-14 - A&R Studios, New York City, NY Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1978-10-01 - Reunion Show, Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA Paul Butterfield Blues Band - 1985-09-26 - Maintenance Shop, Ames, IA Paul Butterfield's Better Days - 1973-02-23 - Winterland, San Francisco, CA Paul Butterfield's Better Days - 1973-12-30 - Record Plant, Sausalito, CA